


Worried

by RussianKatsudon



Series: Sanders At Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf logan, Harry Potter AU, patton is only mentioned, sanders at hogwarts, virgil is only there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianKatsudon/pseuds/RussianKatsudon
Summary: "I figured you'd yell at me," Roman said carelessly when Logan didn't say anything, "Or at least, lecture me."





	Worried

"You're here," Roman's voice was raspy from lack of use. He'd woken up a few days prior in one of the Hospital Wing's uncomfortable beds. He'd been coming in and out of consciousness but spending most of his time sleeping. Since he'd been here Virgil and Patton as well as the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team had visited multiple times.

He hadn't seen Logan once. Until now, he was leaning against the doorway and when Roman started waking up he moved to the chair (the one that the Healer quit moving because Patton would just put it back when he visited) by his bed.

The fact that Logan didn't come to see him shouldn't have bothered Roman. Logan was a very busy person with the amount of classes he had taken on, DA classes and prefect duties. He didn't have time for dumb friends who blow themselves with a spell he should've mastered by now. 

Except it did bother him. It hurt. It hurt more then blowing himself up did. It hurt more then the deep cut on his shoulder from the broken mirror he hit did. It hurt more then the broken collarbone or the concussion. It just hurt.

"I figured you'd yell at me," Roman said carelessly when Logan didn't say anything, "Or at least, lecture me."

"You were seriously harmed. I am concerned. I don't want to yell, much less at you." Logan said. His tone of voice was the same as always, polite and collected.

"Did the Healer tell you that? You haven't even asked me. 'Prince, are you alright?'" Roman mocked, sitting up in his bed so that Logan could see his lips clearer.

Logan sat silently, straight posture with no emotion showing. "How are you feeling?"

'My concussion is gone. Healer say I still need to take it easy. No quidditch. So, there's that." Roman said moodily.

Roman knew he was being a bit cold. Patton told him that Logan had fairly close to him during his fail attempt at expelliarmus but remained unharmed.

Causing serious harm to another student could've resulted in an expulsion instead of a trip to the Hospital Wing. 'At least an expulsion would've been a bit emotional,' Roman thought bitterly to himself. 

"I'm fine," Roman said, reigning himself in and gathering his composer.

"You are not 'fine', Roman. You are hurt." Logan's words flew out loud, sharp and sudden. It was enough to startle other people in the Hospital Wing. 

Roman could've sworn that Logan sounded angry. He didn't looked it but then again Logan always appeared vacant of any feelings. "You were hurt," he repeated at a lower volume. Low enough that Roman wondered if Logan was talking to himself.

Now, Logan instantly looked older and exhausted. 

"Lo," Roman said softy now. Logan's head was lowered, he couldn't see Roman speaking to him. 

Logan's eyes closed. He breathed in deeply, then he breathed out. He straightened up again and reopened his eyes. "Rom–"

Suddenly, Virgil ran in and tapped Logan's shoulder to get his attention. "Patton, is attempting to fly again. Help me stop him."

"I'll be back," He said, standing up, "We will talk later."

Roman's mind was working really slowly. Just for a moment, Logan didn't seem heartless, he seemed anything but that. Just as quickly the moment had come, it was gone. "Okay," He said dumbly. 

Logan left, Virgil turned to Roman. "You didn't know? When you fell unconscious, he brought you here and didn't leave your side for 36 hours. Not even for classes. I thought someone told you; He was worried sick.


End file.
